Didn't Expect That
by hcsp1
Summary: Sequel to "The Frozen Room". Modern AU One-Shot. When inspiring ice-skaters arrive at the Arandelle ice rink to learn how to skate, Elsa finds herself becoming close to her student. In fact, maybe too close? Rated T for some language.


Well, people liked "The Frozen Room", some asked for a sequel, I had an idea for one so I went for it! Originally, the idea was much bigger then this, but as it had gotten too long I decided to split it into 2 one-shots.

This is my first time writing a romance as well as an OC, so feedback on those is more then welcome. Hope you will enjoy and please review!

I don't own anything copyrighted in this.

* * *

A lot of people usually dread Monday. That day when the weekend is over, kids are back to school, adults are back to work and everyone just waits for the return of the weekend.

The same could have been said for the blonde 21 year old girl that just woke up from her alarm clock. As she got up her hair was really messy and her blue eyes tried their best to stay open and greet the day. She eventually managed to get out of her bed, wearing her crystal-blue nightgown. She made her way, very tiredly, to the bathroom and washed her face.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she huffed with a small smile. "Well, I looked worse on Mondays". She said before organizing her hair in a side braid and walking back to her room. She picked up her work clothes and put them on.

The girl, called Elsa Andersen, made her living by being an ice-skating instructor at the Arrendele ice rink. She used to skate a lot as a child, always being a winter person. Since her parents died in a car accident when she was 16, she managed to get that job and held on to it ever since as that was her only way to support herself and her younger sister, Anna Andersen, who was just 13 at the time and therefore couldn't work.

5 years later and she still worked at the same rink. She put on the traditional blue shirt with the golden trimmings, the usual teal pants and the light blue skating shoes. "Well, here is another ordinary week at the rink". Elsa thought for herself before leaving her room.

When she was about to go downstairs and leave for work, she did pick at her still sleeping sister, hugging her little snowman plushy and curled up in her boyfriend's arms. Anna's boyfriend, called Kristoff, usually spent weekends at their house. Elsa never had a problem with him; he was kind and sweet to her little sister, which made him more than just a welcome gust.

Elsa herself never had a boyfriend; she was so busy caring for Anna's and her own survival that dating wasn't really in her mind. Seeing that sight of her sister finding true love would get her jealous from time to time but she never showed it, or let the thought go too much into her head. Anna would occasionally tease her about being single her all life but that didn't really bothered her. "It will come when it will come" she always said to herself.

When she got to work, it was still quite early and the rink wasn't even open yet. The blonde always arrived before time so that she could go to the small restaurant nearby to get a cup of hot coco before work.

As usual, she was joined by 2 of her co-workers. One was a slim brunette with green eyes and the other was a bit chubby but still slim enough red-head with the wildest hair one has ever seen and blue eyes. Both wore the same work clothes Elsa wore.

"Good morning, Elsa". The brunette greeted her as she sat across from her and the red-head sat next to Elsa.

"Good morning, Rapunzel". She said before she turned to her side. "Good morning to you as well, Merida".

"Ugh". The girl named Merida signed. "Speak fer yerself. Ah barley got oot af bed this morning". She said in her heavy Scottish accent.

Both giggled at their friend's annoyance with the morning. "That makes 2 of us". Elsa giggled while sipping from the cup of coco she just got.

"I woke up pretty neatly today". Rapunzel said dreamily with a big smile.

"Either Eugene woke ye, or Eugene woke ye, Or Eugene woke ye by making ye…" Merida was cut by Rapunzel's sudden shocked scream of her name. "Whit? Ye know ah am joking". She giggled. Eugene was Rapunzel's boyfriend; they met in high-school by accident which involved her hitting him in the head. After a conversation they had about the event, they started to hit it off and as of now, they have been dating for a year and a half.

"You are just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you didn't even have your first kiss"! Rapunzel countered.

Merida laughed at her friend's responds. Like Elsa, Merida never dated anyone in her life. But unlike Elsa, it wasn't because she didn't have time to think about it, it was more because she didn't care for relationships.

"That was a low blow". Elsa commented.

"You say that because you are the same case, Elsa". Rapunzel smirked.

Before the blonde could counter however, Merida put her arm around her shoulder. "Aye! We are still single, and we are prood af it"! She declared which caused both of her friends to laugh at her. As much as they made fun of each other, the 3 were still best friends and Elsa was glad that she at least made some friends at this job, even if they were her sister's age and 3 years younger.

Soon after, Merida and Rapunzel received their drinks. Rapunzel ordered a cup of tea and Merida had apple juice. "So… another ordinary, boring week at the rink, huh"? Elsa asked.

"Actually, ah heard we might have students learning how ta skate this week. They start taday and finish Friday". Merida said.

"Oh, great"! Rapunzel said excitedly, she was always happy to meet new people and make new friends. Her co-workers however, weren't all that hot on the idea and Elsa thought about how her plans to pass the Monday quietly and simply were now ruined.

The 3 finished their drinks and entered the ice rink 5 minutes prior to its opening. When they walked in, they already saw one of the other workers driving the Zamboni, preparing the ice for skating.

The 3 got into the dressing room and attached their sleds to the bottom of their blue shoes. Once they were done and were about to leave, their boss, Aleglie Weselton, showed up.

"Good morning, girls". He greeted them.

"Good morning, Mr. Weselton". Merida said, but didn't realized that because of her accent it sounded like she called him "Weseltown", causing Elsa and Rapunzel to hide their grins.

He, however, nodded and informed them of the plans for the week. "This week, we have enough people who signed up for skate training. They will be studying it for the rest of the week, from today to Friday. I'm counting on you 3 and the rest of the instructors to teach them well and make them feel comfortable". He told them before leaving.

"Well, the rumors were true". Elsa said. "We are going to play teachers for the week".

"I'm already sorry for the poor boy that will get Merida as his instructor". Rapunzel joked, earning a chuckle from Elsa and a somewhat questioning look from the red-head.

"Yer acting like ah punched ma previous students". She protested. "And besides, if ah will get a bay student and he won't try ta get pisical with me, he has na reasan to warry".

"I feel sorry for the boy that will get Rapunzel, he will have to survive this role – model not only spending a week with him, but also force himself not to hit on her because she is taken". The blonde popped in.

"Who knows"? Rapunzel eventually said. "Maybe all of them will be girls".

"That will be a first". Elsa replied.

"Well, we won't find oot bi jist sitting here. Let's ga". Merida was already up on her feet and moved towards the door, her 2 friends on her heels.

* * *

The trio of friends stood in a line alongside the other instructors. Mr. Weaslton repeated his words from before letting the students in and meet their guides.

Most of the inspiring ice-skaters were females. In fact, all of them were girls with the exception of one. The one individual was an average looking man, black and a bit curly hair, brown eyes; he was pretty tall and somewhere between slim and a bit chubby. He wore a blue shirt with white text that said "Internet was down, so thought I will go outside today" and he also wore a pair of jeans and black and white shoes.

The man was obviously nervous, he seemed to be the only boy in the students group and while he noticed some male instructors, most of them were also girls. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't against women or anything, and there is a good chance he will show up in front of his friends about the situation, but being the minority wasn't what you will call "A calming start".

Mr. Weaslton then started setting up pairs of 1 student and 1 instructor who will last until the tottering will end in the weekend. "What is your name, boy"? He asked the only man in the line.

"Kai". He simply said.

"Well, Kai, your instructor will be…" The elder started to say as he searched to pair him with someone. His finger then pointed towards Elsa. "Elsa"!

The blonde's eyes went wide as she heard her name being called. She gulped and took in a breath before she made her way to stand beside her now student in a new line. Rapunzel and Merida gave her reassuring smiles as she left the instructors line.

When she stood near him, it was visible that both looked pretty nervous about this entire arrangement. Elsa was constantly asking herself in her mind how of all people, she got stuck with the only guy. While he didn't look like someone that will sexually harass someone or beat someone up, Elsa was still frightened that the possibility existed.

From afar, Elsa caught Rapunzel whispering something into Merida's ear. "They look pretty cute together, don't you think"?

"Ye think chameleons loak cute". Merida replied. "Ye shouldn't be a judge an the matter". She half giggled while saying that and Rapunzel hid her smile.

* * *

After the rest of the students were assigned with instructors, all of the pairs made it to the exercise arena while Mr. Weaslton went back to the main ice arena to watch the skaters. Elsa and Kai stood in front of each other on the side of the arena, not yet on the ice. Before they could go on the ice, she needed to teach him how to attach the skates to his shoes.

"So…" Kai said, trying to break the silence. "I know you are the experienced one and I'm here to learn to skate from you and all but, can we start with your name"? He asked straight forward enough.

Elsa wasn't really ready for that question because she clearly remembered Mr. Weaslton saying her name when he paired them up. "Don't you remember from a few seconds ago"? She asked not rudely, but more surprised.

"I'm pretty terrible with names". He said, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Sorry about that".

Elsa shook her head quickly. "No need to apologize, it's okay". She gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to calm him down. "The name is Elsa". She added.

"Oh, right. Elsa". He remembered suddenly. "I'm Kai… in case you are terrible with names as much as I am". He introduced himself and she giggled at his introduction.

"Yeah, I did remember". She nodded before clapping her hands. "Okay, so, first step before going on the ice. Attach the sleds to your shows". She pointed on to her own sleds.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "What? Doesn't it come built in with the shoes here or something"? He asked.

"For the most part, they do. But here we assume that not every rink works like us so we preapre you for every situation". She explained.

Kai nodded his head. "Sounds fair enough". He then sat down and tried to attach the sleds to his shoes, something that proved to be a bit of a challenge.

"Do you need some help there"? Elsa asked him.

He looked up at her for a second and gave a small nod. "Yeah, that will be nice".

Elsa proceeded to help him but due to her foot bumping into something or sheer clumsiness, she fell down on top of Kai, something that caught him completely by surprise.

The two didn't take long to get what happened and quickly got up from each other. Elsa could have sworn that she caught Rapunzel, Merida and their students giggling at the both of them but she shook it off and turned back to Kai, whose face was a bit red from the recent event.

"Okay, basically, you need to make sure the sled is pointed with this side up" She showed him. "And put it to the bottom of the shoe. The reason for that is that this side is the least sharp, therefor it won't stand long on the ice". She finished the explanation before taking out a duct tape out of her pocket. "The next step is to tape it to the shoe".

Kai was surprised that she had duct tape on here, like she was sure she will need it. "So, do I need to carry duct tape with me when I go skating"? He asked, half of him really curious and half of him joking.

"Like I said, our job is to prepare you for the worst case scenario". She answered with a smile.

After they were done setting up Kai's shoes they went on to the ice. To Elsa's surprise, they were the first pair to go on it as the rest were still setting up. The blonde instructor took it as a proof that she was a good tutor.

They both stood near the edge of the arena so that Kai could hang out to something in case he loses balance or something. "Okay, so now that you are on the ice there is 1 golden role". Elsa told him.

"Which is"? He asked.

"Keep calm and have fun with it". She answered.

"Wouldn't that make it 2 golden rules"? He said jokingly and Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, smart guy. Let's see what you got". She slowly started to skate away from him. Kai took a deep breath to calm his inside and started to move his legs in small skiing movements.

Elsa started to pick up the pace as she saw Kai handling the movement really well. She mostly communicated with her head and simple words like "Good" and "Yes" when he was doing well, and "Work on that leg" when she noticed some first day problems with the switch between legs.

After about an hour or so that passed by really fast for both of them, so much that they didn't even noticed when the rest of the pairs were already on the ice as well. "Attention, Everyone". A voice was heard in the megaphone. "It's time for lunch break; we will re-open in an hour once break is done".

Everyone present started to walk out of the rink to get some food for lunch. Elsa looked around her to see Rapunzel and Merida walk off with their students; Kai's voice caught her attention.

"So… where is the best eating spot in here"? He asked.

"It's a small restaurant just outside the rink". She answered. As he nodded and started to walk away, she thought to herself. Rapunzel and Merida were usually her lunch partners, being best friends and all, but since they seemed to try to socialize with their students for the week maybe she should do the same.

"Kai, wait"! She said, quite louder then she intended. "Want to go grab lunch together"? She asked.

He turned to her and let out a casual "Sure" and a little smile. Bounding with the woman who was about to teach you to skate sounded like a good idea, just as much as not spending lunch alone.

* * *

She showed him to the restaurant and both took a seat near one of the tables. Elsa noticed Rapunzel, Merida and even their students sneaking looks at both of them from one of the tables.

"Can you please tell Merida that they both look cute together, girls"? Rapunzel told the 2 extra girls.

"Ah didn't say they dan't, ah jist said that ah need ta see mare ta judge". Merida replied as they continued spying throughout the break.

Elsa and Kai sat down and ordered something to eat. Elsa ordered a Belgian waffle while Kai ordered a chili-dog with 2 bottles of water.

As the waiter walked away Elsa asked Kai. "Why 2 bottles"?

"Whenever I order a chili-dog, I can never be sure how much chili they will put. So I always take 2 bottles of water just in case it will be really spicy". He explained.

"So, why order a chili-dog to begin with"? She asked in reply.

"Because it's freaking delicious". The black haired guy answered with a "What kind of a question is that" voice, which caused Elsa to laugh. "On top of that, I like spicy stuff. Just not to the point I can let my mouth burn". He added.

"And do you usually finish both bottles, or is there a case of some water being left un-touched"? She asked again.

"Usually, I finish a bottle and a half whenever I eat one". He answered before a question came up to his head. "So, it's my turn to ask you something. Is there anything else we learn during this tottering, or is it just more skating in circles"? Kai asked.

"Well, after lunch is done there is a bit more skating in circles to make sure you got everything about the basics right. And after that, during the last hour of the day, you get a free hour to skate for yourself. Then, tomorrow we start on some tricks". Elsa explained.

"What do you mean by probably"? Kai asked, eyebrow raised.

Elsa giggled at the memory. "Last time we had students, someone went insane during the last day's free hour. He started to skate around really fast and he eventually grabbed one of the girls' hands and dragged her along for the ride. Eventually, I guess he tried to do some artistic throw with her like in the Olympics. Only the girl didn't really co-operate with him so when he picked her up, she didn't jump and more fell on him. She landed on her stomach on the ice but he fell on his head and even rolled around a bit until he bumped into the side of the arena".

"Damn". Was all Kai could say, along with a small chuckle.

"Luckily, nobody was cut from the skates but the broken bones that were present caused our manager to consider cancelling free hours". Elsa finished her story. "He didn't mention it since then so, I think it's still going".

"Okay, cool. I'm up for free styling". He smiled.

Their food soon made its way towards their table and they started eating for a bit before Elsa broke the silence. "So, what got you into skating"?

Kai swallowed the bite he just had, drank a bit of water and began answering. "Well, I just moved here not too long ago. And between my job, and hanging out with friends when possible I decided that I want to exercise somehow and I always liked watching figure-skating so… Why not, you know"? He told her.

"Where do you work"? She asked.

"In a gas station, I am the cashier in the mini-market there. Feel free to laugh". He said.

"Eh, not better then standing around and watching people skate and making sure people won't make stupid things". She replied with a reassuring smile.

"I guess". He said. "At least it pays well enough to keep a roof over my head, founding movies and video games and when the time comes, collage".

"What do you want to learn"?

"I want to go to a film school". He replied simply and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and a smile grew on her face.

"Are you serious"? She asked exited and quite possibly happier than necessary.

"Yeah…" Kai answered awkwardly. "Don't get me wrong but, what got you so excited about this"? He asked.

"I and my sister want to go to a film school as well"! She replied, a bit calmer than before.

Kai had a small smile on his face. "Cool"! He said, glad that both had something in common.

The 2 started to talk back and forward about movies, laughing and enjoying the conversation all the way. Elsa's friends enjoyed the sight of her getting along well with her student. "Akay, Rapunzel. Ah have ta admit… They da loak cute tagheter". Merida admitted.

Rapunzel smirked. "I told you. Now, pay up". She handed her hand over to Merida.

"Why should ah? We didn't bet an it". The red-head stated.

The brunette signed in defeat as Merida and the 2 other girls laughed at her response.

* * *

"Okay, what do you think about "The Hunger Games""? Elsa asked him after they talked about some movies.

"I liked the first one and the second one was meh, as someone who read the books". Kai replied.

"I actually thought the second one was a lot better than the first". She said.

"Well, in terms of directing and overall production, No doubt. The story however? It's mostly a rehash of the first one, and it sucks because the beginning was really good". He said before signing. "Then again, I do think the second book was the worst of the 3 so… maybe it has something to do with my opinion".

"The beginning is the main reason I liked the movie so much. The rest is a bit rehash-y, I agree but not to the point it took away from the overall experience… And I didn't really read the books; my sister, Anna, is the book worm". She said.

"Hey, to each their own like I always say". Kai said before adding. "Plus, I hate Peeta. I'm sorry but this guy really pisses me off".

"You don't have to apologize to me. You just watch it so my sister won't hear you…" Elsa said with a small smile, thinking about Anna.

"Is she a Peeta fan girl"? He asked, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Let's just say that I think her boyfriend is blonde just because he is". She chuckled and Kai laughed at that statement too before getting back on the topic.

"Also, I hate love triangles. And the only reason I felt he was there was to have one to begin with… Gale was fine when he was introduced; why not keep him instead of this useless shmuck"?

Elsa continued to chuckle at her students rant about the character, he seemed pensioned about movies just like she and Anna were. This teaching week might end up being better then she thought.

"Something funny about that actually, when I went to see the movie I got a seat between 2 girls. 1 Liked Gale, the other liked Peeta… Pretty stressful I have to say". Kai told Elsa, who had an "Oh, dear" face on. "You know, when I said I wanted 2 girls to fight over me I didn't mean I wanted 2 girls fighting all over me"! He said sarcastically and the blonde continued to laugh, that guy was pretty funny.

"You should have brought your girlfriend… if you have one I mean…" Elsa blurted out. Why her face did turn a bit red when she said that and why did she felt sad at the thought of Kai being taken?

"Well, 1 problem with that. I don't have one". He answered, which for some reason caused Elsa to release a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I was never a relationship guy, I like my freedom and… I feel like having a second half will hold me back". He said honestly.

Elsa giggled at his response. "That's the exact same explanation my friend, Merida, gives when she is asked on the subject. She is that red-head over there". She pointed in the direction and Kai turned around to see both her and a brunette quickly turn their faces away.

"Some hair she has". Kai noticed before turning back to Elsa who nodded at what he said. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend"? He asked in a "If we are on the subject" tone.

She shook her head. "No. My life has always been so busy that I didn't even have time to think about it". She told him all about her parents and the way she had to take care of Anna and all. For some reason, she felt she could open up to him which was a very rare cause for the 21 year old blonde. Kai apologized when he heard about her parents' untimely pass. "It's not your fault". She said before changing the subject.

Without them even noticing, it was time to return for the rink. They finished eating, Kai managed to survive the chili-dog with only one bottle of water and they paid the bill. When they got up to leave Elsa noticed Rapunzel and Merida whispering to each other. "_Probably talking about how I and he could work as a couple, like always"._ She thought. She would usually find it annoying when Rapunzel tried to force a romance into her life but for some reason, now, she didn't seem to care.

* * *

The rest of the lesson went well and the students did get their free hour at the end. Elsa watched Kai during that hour, he was easy to spot as he was the only guy in there, and he seemed to have a natural skill for skating. She smiled to herself as she saw potential in him and she was actually exited to advance with the week.

As the day ended, Elsa caught Kai before each departed for their own ways. "You got some skill, Kai". She admitted. "I'm looking forward to see what you got tomorrow, when we start doing some tricks".

"Umm… thanks, Elsa". He replied. "You are a pretty good teacher" He added. "And someone I could talk about movies with". He smirked and she laughed a bit.

"You bet"! She said before wishing him good-bye and walking away, a good feeling in her heart. She then noticed her 2 best friends standing in front of her with sly looks. "What"? She asked.

"He is pretty cute". Rapunzel said which caused Elsa to roll her eyes.

"And ye 2 seem ta have samething in comman". Merida added.

"Seriously, Merida? You too"? Elsa asked.

"Well… If ah see it, ah call it, Lass".

The 3 made their way to the dressing room to return the sleds while discussing their students.

"Oh, and by the way" Elsa started so she could probably get those 2 off of her back. "Kai is like Merida, he is not into relationships".

"Another ta the club"! The Scottish cheered.

"That doesn't mean you can't try…" Rapunzel gave her a puppy dog look.

"Shut up, Rapunzel".

The 3 of them laughed as they made their way out of the rink. They wished each other good night and each turned to her own way.

When Elsa got inside her car she did think about Kai a lot. Not anything specific but just… him. He was nice enough, he was funny, he shared her love for movies and he was cute… Wait, why did she think that? She just met the guy; she couldn't think that right away… He wasn't even interested in a girlfriend. "_Keep it together, Elsa_". She said to herself. "_Conceal, don't feel_". She calmed herself down.

When she drove home she did thought of something. Whatever was he just a friend, a student or maybe more, she did know one thing. She didn't expect that.

THE END

* * *

So That was it! Hope you enjoyed it! To the notes!

I originally didn't have any plans for characters from other movies to show up but then I realised that if Elsa worked at the rink for so long she will need to make at least 1 friend there, so I went with Rapunzel and Merida. Rapunzel has her short hair-style because this is a modern AU, therefor it will fit more and like my other story here featuring the red-haird lass, her accent is written diffrently.

Weaslton's first name came from the name of one of my old bosses at my job... why not?

I will admit, Kai is pretty much based on me. The reason for that? It made it easier to write him. Plus, his opinions on movies and relationships are also mine. If anyone thinks diffrently about those subject, that's perfectly fine, no need for hate comments because of opinions.

Hope you enjoyed, I already started to jot down notes for part 3. And since Valentine is almost here... Happy Valentines Day! Please review!


End file.
